Never Over
by TentativeTreason
Summary: First Fanfic. Based on Mickey 2003 Xx Read and Review- even if you dont like it, I like constructive critism. Now complete.
1. Miss me?

**`I had a dream about Mickey and I feel that it is only right to tell you and I just have to say unfortunately that no I do not own the Bill (I wish I did) Hope you enjoy it, Please review x**

**Dedicated to my sister who begged me to write a fan fiction on the dream I had ;)**

_He walked down the narrow road in Cole Lane Estate and turned right into a red brick house, which was the only half decent house on the estate. He knocked on the door and waited._

_**I am stuck on a burglary while everyone else gets all the good cases. I hate them,**__ Mickey thought sourly._

"_Hello", the door opened and a tall blonde woman was standing in the door frame watching him. __She had a thin face and prominent cheek bones and her smile dazzled Mickey._

_**Wow, **__he gazed up at her,__** forget that. I love doing burglaries.**_

"_Hi, I'm DC Webb and I'm here about a burglary that was reported in the early hours of this morning."_

"_I am Sarah, please come in." She gestured for him to follow. _

"_What was taken and where was it taken?"_

"_My purse was taken... it was pink, large and all my debit card and club cards were in there.__It was taken yesterday when I was waiting to collect my son from nursery", __**damn she has a son there goes my chance.**_

"_So what did the person look like? Or did you not get a good enough look at them?"_

"_He was blonde but balding at the top and he had an accent I don't know where from. He was about 6 foot and he had a knife, I was so scared..." A tear ran down her soft cheek which made it glisten in the light._

"_Don't worry it is okay..."_

_All of a sudden there was a loud bang, like a gunshot. Mickey tackled Sarah to the floor._

"_Stay down." He looked up carefully, making sure he wasn't going to be shot at. Another shot was fired and in his haste to get his head down he hit it on the floor._

_**Owwww**__, he thought silently. He grabbed his radio from his jacket and shouted down the radio, "It's Mickey! I am at 6 Cole Lane Estate and I am with a victim of a burglary! I am being shot at!" _

_He heard about twenty shots being fired overall. He heard from his radio Smithy shouting "Mickey, you alright?" _

_**Why is it always Smithy?**__, "Yeah, we are both fine." He glanced at Sarah, who was lying shakily on the floor._

_Mickey stared up at the wall that had been shot at and a cold shiver ran down his spine. The word "Mickey" had been written on the wall in bullet holes. __**Oh my God**__. He grasped his radio._

"_Guys, I think you need to get down here now!" He tried to say it without any fear but he couldn't help it. Fear laced his voice._

_Mickey stood up and looked through the holes in the wall and saw a gang. They were looking at the house expectantly and he knew what he had to do if he was to get some answers. He sprinted out the house and ran down the gravely pathway. _

"_Wait here!" He bellowed back to the woman, Sarah._

_

* * *

_

_Smithy always had worried about Mickey after all they had been through with Delaney and all. He wanted to make sure that his friend was alright. He ran down the pathway and saw a tall blonde woman standing in her drive. She was trembling. He raced up to her._

"_What happened? Where's Mickey?" His voice cracked at the end of the sentence and he could tell he was losing his resolve._

"_The police officer, Mickey, he ran after that gang. He went after the ones who did that!" She pointed at the wall and Smithy felt himself go cold. He saw the word Mickey shot into the wall. __**What did he get himself into?**_

"_Mickey!" he yelled down the radio, "Get back here now!"_

_He saw Phil Hunter walking away from the S019 officers towards him. _

"_Is he answering?"_

"_No, but this attack was deliberate and someone must have been watching him because they knew where he was..."_

_"I'll go back down to the nick. We need everyone on the lookout for the gang."_

_"But tell them to be careful, they may be armed..."_

_

* * *

_

_He sprinted after the throng of people. __**Who did this? Someone knew where to find me and I am going to find out whom...**_

_When they saw him the gang started to race away. __**Why do they always run away?**_

_The gang raced into an old railway station and their leader stopped. He was facing the opposite way and he wasn't looking at Mickey. _

"_Who are you? And why are you looking for me?" He asked._

_There was a soft crackle as his radio sounded. "Mickey! Get back here now!"_

_**Shit.**__ Was Mickey's' only thought. **What did I get myself into?**_

"_Don't you recognize me?"_

_Mickey went cold. He couldn't move. He knew that voice. The man turned around... _

_Mickey nearly fainted with fear. Images flashed through his mind as the gang sniggered. _

"_Don't you recognize me?" _

_The man's blue eyes pierced his..._

"_Hello, Pretty Boy. Have you missed me?"_


	2. The Plan

**I noticed quite a few mistakes in the first chapter and I wanted to edit it to change it but have no idea how... So I have just decided to make up for it I am going to make this one extra good. By the way feebee17 and iheartsergeantsmith thanx for the reviews.**

Mickey awoke with a start. **Will the dreams ever stop?** He shook his head violently to rid himself of the dream. He looked at the clock. **Oh in the name of June Ackland! I'm late! This day just gets better and better.**

He didn't stop for breakfast; he just got dressed and rushed straight out the door. By the time he got into the nick and ran into CID he was ten minutes late.

"Thank you DC Webb for finally joining us!"

Mickey apologised to Jack and kept his head down, he didn't want him to notice how little he slept and of course if Jack saw his face properly then he would.

"As I was saying before DC Webb burst in, there was a murder on the Jasmine Allen and we need two CID officers to go with uniform and take a look. Phil and Sam you can take that. "Mickey could just notice from across the room Sam and Phil giving each other death glares. He snorted; the uniform officers would have fun keeping them from killing each other. He looked around and realised that people were dispersing. He raced after Jack.

"Jac- I mean Guv, What am I doing?"

"You obviously weren't paying any attention to what I was saying. You have to respond to a burglary on Cole Lane Estate."

Mickey looked up and grimaced.

"Jack can't you...?"

"No. No I can't, I can't be seen treating you differently to anyone else. Due to your lateness you get the worst job." Mickey forgot in the heat of the moment that he was looking at Jack and then he remembered.** Crap. He will know I didn't sleep... He's weird like that.**

"Mickey, you look like you didn't sleep... What's wrong?"

**How can that old man possibly know that I didn't sleep? You know, I reckon Smithy could be right... The old man obviously stalks people who work in the station... **

He looked at the face in front of him creased with worry.

"I don't know what you mean Jac- Guv. I am fine... Although, if I got a good case the maybe I could stay aw-"

"I am not giving you another case! If you are fine then you are good enough to go and catch some criminals."

**Damn. **

**

* * *

**

Jack watched Mickey walk off sulking and smiled. It had been hard not changing his job for him right there and then, but then again he didn't want to seem like he favoured Mickey. Although he would never tell anyone least of all Mickey, he loved Mickey like a son and had a hard time at the nick with trying to treat them equally...

But Jack wanted to give Mickey a quiet morning seeing as he obviously didn't have a good night... He hadn't had many good nights since Delaney ... ** It's just a burglary and unlike a murder case nothing can happen... But then again it's Mickey anything can happen...

* * *

**

Mickey got sourly into the car, but his thoughts were interrupted as someone tapped his shoulder. Mickey flinched; **Get a grip on yourself man! It has been years since Delaney and I **_**STILL**_** can't handle someone touching me! Be a man!**

But that still didn't slow his heart rate down. He turned around. He sighed, it was just Smithy. **It always is.**

"Hey, you alright?" Mickey asked politely.

"Yeah I was just wondering... would you like to come to the pub with the rest of the nick after today shift?"

Distractedly and not really knowing what Smithy said he replied, "Yeah, sure."

He just noticed where he had to go to investigate the burglary... 6 Cole Lane Estate.

He shook the doubts away. It couldn't be...

* * *

Jack was on his break and he decided to go to his favourite cafe, Cafe Rouge. He sat in his favourite chair in the corner and sipped at the scolding hot coffee while reading a book. Little did he know who was watching him at the other side of the cafe...

He found the man he was looking for. _He _was the best way to get to Mickey. He had found that out last time. He watched as the old man walked out of the cafe and straight past him and past an alley. When Jack passed the alley he attacked from behind and pulled him into the alley. Jack struggled and tried to see his attacker but Delaney was too quick and he smashed a pipe into his head. Jack fell to the floor unconscious. **I'll wait and see how you react Mickey, now that the first part of my plan is complete...

* * *

**

**Thank you. Please review. It really helps ;))**


	3. The phone call

**Thank You xxx I hope you enjoy my story ;) – Sierraoscar133 rocks... There you go xx**

He felt a sharp pain in the back of his head as he slowly began to regain consciousness. His memory was hazy and it took him a while to realize what he was seeing. He looked around and saw an old warehouse...

He heard movement and turned his head a fraction. He felt a wave of fear engulf him as he saw the blonde haired figure that he knew.

"Do you recognize me...?" Delaney jeered, laughing. His laugh echoed eerily off the walls.

"Whyhaveyougotme..?" His heard hurt from the excursion of talking.

"Well this isn't really about you; this is about your pretty blonde friend."

Jack felt his insides go cold.** Not Mickey!**

"But the main way to get to him is to get to you... I have learnt that over the years that I was in prison. I have also learnt what to do about staying out of your coppers way."

Jack tried to stand but he noticed his feet were tied, went to untie them but Delaney moved forwards.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you..." Delaney moved back into the shadows as though waiting for something. "Anyway, I don't want you to miss the fun... You know when everyone realizes your missing." He produced a phone from his pocket and it took Jack a few seconds to recognize that it was his phone Delaney was holding... "Mickey is going to get a bit of a shock after he gets my phone call." He chuckled.

It was at that moment that Jack looked at his surroundings... It was a warehouse. His thoughts clicked. He had often heard Mickey talk of a warehouse when he was upset. It was the one where Mickey was-

But why would Delaney bring him here. **But it couldn't be...**

**

* * *

**

Mickey awoke. He groggily sat up. He tried to remember the dream he was having. He smiled to himself, happily. For the first time in about four years it had been a Delaney free night. He hadn't had the reoccurring dream of Delaney. He hummed a tuneful song while he got dressed, as he thought to himself, **I am getting better.**

He wandered into the station ten minutes later thanking God that he wasn't late for the first time in months or years more likely. He smiled to Sam on the way. And for once he thought, I** am going to go out for a drink with the gang. Or Jack. The old man has to have something else to do apart from watch all of them all night. But then again it's Jack so maybe not...**

The thought of being normal for once made him smile contentedly.

"Yo, Mickey!" A hand tapped Mickey on the shoulder. And Mickey grinned because previously he would have jerked away from the touch but today he didn't.

Smithy's inside warmed as he saw for the first time in what felt like forever Mickey was grinning his old cocky, self righteous grin.

"It's just we all missed you at the pub yesterday and we were wondering if you wanted to come today..."

"Yeah, why not?"

Smithy beamed, we'll see you there then and when he was walking away he thought, **Mickey seems larger than life. I wonder if it is anything to do with jack, I mean they always seemed close...

* * *

**

Mickey's mood was damped a bit when he learnt that Jack took a much needed day off from the nick, but then again he was worried because Jack would never take a day off from watching them all... **Oh well. I will see him tomorrow when he shows his face and I'll ask down to the pub.**

Mickey sauntered out of the nick with the rest of the gang laughing and chatting with the rest of them.

"All drinks are on me!" Smithy shouted which was responded to many cheers. Mickey was sitting down with the pints in his hand that his phone vibrated. He looked at the caller. **Jack**, in the back of his mind he felt a small hint of relief to know that Jack wasn't hurt or anything.

"Smithy. It's Jack. Now we can finally work out why he's skiving!" They both sniggered to themselves as the rest of the team talked loudly.

Mickey got up and moved away from the noise.

"Hey jack. I was wondering if you were gunna show yourself. Never thought you would take a day off."

"Well, well, well Mickey. I bet you never thought you would hear me again, did you..?"

Mickey froze to the spot. This had to be another nightmare. Mickey never thought he would be wishing for one of these nightmares.

"Aren't you going to talk or ask me why I have your precious bosses' phone? Don't ruin my moment of glory Pretty-Boy."

"What h-have you done with him?" He resisted the urge to slam his phone down on the floor and flee; he needed to know if Jack was alright.

"Oh, I have him somewhere and I am not going to let him go... Unless you come to me and go in his stead." Mickey heard a loud cry of protest followed by a thump and then nothing.

"If you've hurt him I'll-"

"You'll what..? You'll do nothing. Like you did last time. Come to me and I'll let him go."

"Fine where are you..?"

"I think you know where."

Mickey heard the beep as the phone went dead.

* * *

**Please Review.**


	4. The escape

"What was all that about..?" He spun around and saw Smithy's normally arrogant face pale white.

"What do you mean..?" Mickey tried to act normal, for Jack's sake.

"Well you were shouting down your phone saying, 'If you hurt him I'll-'"

"I don't know what you're talking about. I-", Mickey tried to get away. **I need to find Jack, before it was too late…**

Smithy grabbed his arm and lowered his voice.

"You are acting all jumpy and you look as though you've seen a ghost. Anyway, I thought you were talking to Jack!" In that second Mickey saw realisation dawn in Smithy.

"Let go of me, Smithy!"

"Wait, is Jack hurt..? Does someone 'ave him..? Do you know who has got him..? Do you know-"

"Smithy you're wasting time. Please I need to get to him…" Smithy let go of his arm but as Mickey scurried off to leave Smithy shouted, "Where do you think you're going..? I'm coming with ya!"

Mickey felt strangely relieved knowing that his friend would be with him all the way.

The rest of the gang watched as Mickey and Smithy practically sprinted out the pub. "What's wrong with them then..?" Tony asked them, but they all looked slightly baffled themselves. "Well, it probably isn't anything important. We'll ask them tomorrow."

Jack woke up wishing, in vain, that the night before had all just been a dream. His eyes filled with tears but he blinked them away. He couldn't lose focus his aim was to make sure Mickey wasn't hurt. He swivelled around only to find that Delaney's beady eyes were watching him.

* * *

"Mickey won't come." Jack lied, hoping with all his heart that what he said was true.

"If you think that then obviously don't know him as well as you think. I know his weaknesses. I learnt it last time. You. You are his weakness."

"But h-he won't know where to come." He stuttered

"Oh he will… Don't you know this place from Mickey..? Doesn't Mickey talk about it...? This is where I raped him last time." he sneered down at Jack. "He'll know exactly where to come."

* * *

"I'll get some breakfast, I mean, if we're gunna wait we might as well wait with some food in our stomach." Smithy gave Mickey a concerned look before going to the kitchen.

Mickey waited. **He will phone, he will phone. **He felt his back pocket vibrate. He looked at the caller I.D desperately only to see that it was Sam. He answered as calmly as he could. "Sam..?"

"Mickey" She said in a sharp voice, "You are an hour late, where are you..?"

"Sam please, not now!" he cried down the phone, silently berating himself for not holding it together.

* * *

Sam gaped at the phone in a state of shock; she hadn't heard Mickey so on edge since Delaney.** I'll ask the troops, they'll know what's wrong. Maybe it had something to do with Smithy phoning in sick, well they are quite close, and jack isn't here. Those three always getting themselves into trouble.**

Ten minutes later she called a briefing with uniform.

"Okay, this is officially off the record, but have any of you noticed anything strange about Mickey, smithy or Jack in the past few days?"

The team looked at each other wondering what this was about. Tony voiced wht some of the others were thinking about.

"I did m'am; I saw Smithy and Mickey acting extremely weird at the pub the other night."

"Weird? How so..?"

"It's nothing serious…" Tony faltered suddenly aware of everyone in the room watching him, "I mean… I saw Mickey and Smithy laughing and then Mickey picked up the phone and walked somewhere quieter. We heard him yelling at his phone, but not that loudly" He added, "Smithy asked us if we wanted drinks and then went to ask Mickey. A moment or so later we saw them charge out the pub. No drinks."

"Thank you everyone, you may go."

"Are they okay?" He asked Sam while everyone was filing out.

"I don't know Tony, I just don't know…"

* * *

Mickey yanked his phone out of his pocket as it vibrated and felt both relieved and scared when he saw the caller I.D as Jack.

"Where is he..?" He said immediately when he had answered it.

"Come to the warehouse, you remember the warehouse don't you..?"

Mickey felt a surge of anger and resentment, "What t-time..?"

"Now and if you haven't come in half an hour your precious Jack won't be here."

"I'll be there." Mickey was determined. **Jack is more than a friend to me and I need to save him no matter what it takes…**

"Oh and if you bring anyone along then I wouldn't bother coming at all…"

The phone went dead again.

"Mickey you can't go!" He turned to see Smithy in the doorway.

"I'm not."

"Where are you going then..?"

"To the loo in my own house, if you don't mind?"!"

**He is taking his time. **Smithy thought looking at the clock.**It's been ten minutes now, he should be out. Oh shit. He's done a bunk hasn't he..?**

He bashed the door down of the bathroom only to see the window open and Mickey nowhere to be seen. He felt angry at himself for falling for the oldest trick in the book. **Crap. ****He's escaped.**


	5. The briefing

Mickey shook as he ran from his house. **Smithy will catch up soon…** He flagged down a passing cab and got in hurriedly.

"Take me here." he passed the address to the driver.

"You alright, mate..?"

"Yeah. Fine. Can you step on it, it's kind of urgent..?" he glanced around edgily.

"Yeah. 'Kay."

The few minutes it took to get to the right road felt like a lifetime to Mickey. He stuffed a wad of cash into the driver's hand without waiting for the car to stop. Mickey sprinted into the alleyway that led to the warehouse, but found himself being overwhelmed with memories. Delaney laughing. The looks of pity in everyone's eyes when they found out.

**No, stay focused.**

He stumbled through the door of the warehouse and saw a silhouette in the darkness lying on the floor.

"Jack!" Mickey made to start over to him, but was stopped by the hand that now lay on his shoulder.

"Don't move pretty-Boy. Or else." Mickey saw a glint of sliver as a knife was placed at his throat. "Follow me. Na-a-a leave him, someone will find him eventually…" Mickey could barely walk due to the shaking. As Mickey was pushed into the boot of the car he dropped his phone at the scene. **If Smithy tries to look for me he will be able to locate Jack from my phone. Oh God, please say that jack is alright.

* * *

**

**That went better then planned**, Delaney thought congratulating himself. He made his way to the motorway. **We will be in New York in a few days and it will be just him and me…** He planned to go to New York where he stayed the last time he went on holiday before his mother died. But he had to dump the car before they got to the boat otherwise they could be traced. **Would be no good to ruin everything now, would it..?

* * *

**

Smithy raced into the nick a while later and bounded up the stairs into CID.

"Sam! Sam!"

The whole of CID were giving him strange glances.

"What?" Sam barked from her office, "Wait, Smithy! Where have you be- What's wrong..? Come in."

Smithy fell into the armchair opposite Sam and broke down.

"Mic an iam wor" Sam could barely hear what he said over the sounds of his sobs.

"Smithy speak clearly. What's all this about?"

"Mickey went after _him_ to get Jack back and I am worried about him."

"What do you mean get Jack back...? From who...? Smithy! This is important!" Sam asked bewildered.

"Delaney is out of prison. I don't know how or when, but what I do know is that he has Jack and Mickey has gone to get him back."

"Right a briefing in ten. I need to tell the super."

* * *

Mickey woke up to a burst of light as the boot to the car opened. His eyes were temporarily blinded by the light.

"Hello, Pretty-Boy. Now… get out the car and go onto the ship, if you do not I'll kill you. Make no move to contact anyone."

Mickey was thinking about making a break for it but Delaney- as though reading his mind- pulled out a knife but concealed it from other people's views. "I said GO!"

**I hope your okay Jack.**

When they got onto the boat Delaney sat Mickey down.

"Mickey you will do as I say from now on… make sure that no one notices you and keep you're head down or else.", Mickey saw Delaney's knife glinting from the corner of his pocket and kept walking…

"They will find us. I-"

"Who gave you permission to talk..?" Delaney demanded, dragging him into the men's toilet and punching him in the stomach. "If you talk again without my permission then you'll get more than just a punch!"

Mickey felt a single tear fall down his cheek as Delaney kicked him in the stomach.

* * *

Sam called a briefing.

"Alright team. We are investigating two kidnaps. One of the victims is DCI Meadows and one is DC Webb. I know they are your friends but you have to stay focused. Smithy had a lead. Many of you won't know that a few years back Mickey was assaulted by a man named Martin Delaney. We don't know how but Delaney has managed to escape and to get at Mickey he kidnapped DCI Meadows."

"How do you know all this?" Sam looked round to see a distressed PC asked.

"Smithy was there when Mickey was talking to Delaney and when he escaped."

"If Mickey went to Delaney then where is the DCI..? And where is Delaney..?"

"That's what we need to find out. Smithy you need to call in help. Call Debbie, Ramani and all the rest of them that were around when Delaney was. We need all the help we can get."

* * *

**Help me, **Mickey thought as Delaney hauled the limping Mickey back into the boot of the car.


	6. The Prison

**It's been a long time since I was here…** Debbie glanced around at the nick. **It's changed a lot… **She strode through the doors, with Andrew hanging from her hands.

"Hello." The woman at the desk looked up.

"I'm sorry but you'll have to wait in the cue."

"Wait, I have an appointment with Superintendent Okaro. I am Debbie McAllister and I am investigating the disappearance of DC Mickey Webb."

"Oh 'm so sorry to keep you waiting. I mean I-", the old woman looked slightly flustered.

"Yeah, don't worry." Debbie said as she was buzzed in.

When she got to the top of the stairs she headed to Okaro's office, but stopped as she saw Phil Hunter.

"Well, well, well… I never thought that after all this time you would still be here." She snickered.

"Well, it says a lot that I am here and you're not." Debbie gave death glares as she carried on her way.

The door creaked as she walked into the super's office.

* * *

Ramani glanced up at the place she used to call home. **Oh I hope Mickey is okay… I remember last time… **The door to CID was open already so instead of bother the already confused desk lady she just carried on up. Phil saw as she passed.

"Well. You're a blast from the past. I never thought I would see you or Debbie back in this old dump."

"Yeah I know." She smiled and then frowned again, "I just wish I was here on better circumstances."

She slid the door shut as she entered the super's office. "Debbie! Boy is it good see you. How is the little monster..?"

"Oh he is nearly four now."

"Awwwww."

They both stopped talking as Sam, Okaro and Smithy walked into the office. They all looked extremely grim. Okaro stepped forward.

"Hi. Now as I already told you Mickey and Jack have been kidnapped by who Smithy thinks is Delaney. Smithy heard Delaney threaten Mickey and we know that he is dangerous. We have already started trying to triangulate where Mickey's phone is and Jack's. However, what I want you do Debbie is to try and think of all the places they could be. Ramani I want you to think of what kind of state of mind Delaney would be in and what he is capable of. We haven't got a lot to go on at the moment but once we trace Mickey's and Jack's phones then it will be better."

They nodded and walked out the room into CID and began working.

Twenty minutes later…

"I've got a trace on Mickey's phone, sir!" Smithy tore up the stairs and ran into the super's room. "I've found a trace!"

"Well don't just stand there get ALL of your spare troops down there and take some S019 officers!"

* * *

Mickey opened his eyes. He looked at his surroundings. He was locked in a room. It looked like an apartment but he couldn't be sure… He rummaged through some of the draws; he needed to find something that told him where he was…

He glimpsed a picture in the corner of the room. A picture of Delaney and his Mom. The people in the picture were in New York.

**Shit.**Smithy, Tony, Honey and all the other spare troops jumper out the car.

* * *

"Alright, Mickey's phone is somewhere around here and we need to find it! Go, go, go!"

**Wait. I know this place. This is where I found Mickey last time. **

"Tony, Honey follow me."

"Serge… What you doing..? You can't just go where you want! We have to look in a systematic way!"

"Oh shut up! I've been here before… This is where I found Mickey last time…"

Silence followed those words as they ran following Smithy.

"Here."

It was like déjà vu for Smithy.

"_Mickey? Mickey?"_

"_No sign of DC Webb so far" He said into the radio._

_He heard a clank and went through the door. He saw a bit of blonde._

"_Mickey?"  
"Get out!"_

_There was an overwhelming pause as he saw Mickey._

"_You okay..?" Stupid question to ask…_

"_M'Okay. Just wait outside."_

**Stop it.** He told himself. **Jack and Mickey need you.**

Tony and Honey glanced at each other. "Is he okay..?"

"I am fine, thank you very much Honey!" he snapped. "Mickey? Mickey"

He walked through the door…

He saw something on the floor. It looked like a body. **No! Jack!**

"Please be okay Jack. You need to be okay!" he checked for a pulse. "His pulse is weak. Call an ambulance!"

"How long do you think he's been there..?" Honey whispered to Tony, "I bet it's since he took the day off four days ago… I mean the DCI never takes a day off. I mean we should've noticed!"

* * *

He woke up when he heard the door creaking… He smelled food… His eyes snapped open.

"Well. Pretty-Boy, aren't you going to kiss me to say thank you..?"

Delaney sauntered up to Mickey. "Get away from me, Perv!"

He felt a punch to the stomach. "Don't you dare, or it will be more than just that…Now eat!" He felt like a baby as Delaney spoon fed him.

"I need to keep you fit and healthy… And again don't try move I have a knife in my hand… You're in my own personal prison for you..!" As Delaney left he gave Mickey a kiss on the lips. As Mickey tried to pull away, Delaney cut him on the shoulder with a knife. Mickey's shoulder felt like it was burning. Mickey didn't take much notice of anything else as Delaney left. He felt a surge of anger as he say Delaney smirking.

* * *

**Please Review.**


	7. The airport

**Thank you for all the reviews xx I hope you like the story and if any of you have any ideas for how you want it to turn out please post it in a review xx**

**

* * *

**

"Sir I have written down all the places that I could remember from last time, which includes: Mickey's place, Trevor Makin's, his Mom's old place, the place where he went on holiday with his Mom in New York, his Mom's grave. These are just the basics but there are so many places that he could be…"

"Thanks Debbie. By the way it is good to see you, you should really stop by more often…"

"Thanks." Debbie said looking rather awkward.

"I'll have to go to talk to Ramani. By the way you two have been very helpful, thank you."

Okaro found that when he walked even the short distance from CID to his office he was being asked by nearly everyone in the station whether Jack was okay or how Mickey's case was going so far. It was tiresome.

**Mickey I hope you're alright otherwise this is going to be so much worse.**

**

* * *

**

He was hungry. He was tired and he didn't know whether it was night or day, all the days simply melted into one. He didn't know how long he had been in New York for or how long he would stay here for… All he knew was that he hated Delaney with all his guts and if Delaney ever didn't come in here flashing off that knife Mickey would beat him black and blue…

He heard the footsteps outside the door and all the locks being unbolted (Delaney put them there for Mickey's _protection_). **Protection my arse!**

"Hello, Pretty-Boy, how are you today?"

Mickey had been trained that unless he answered the right answer it would be another knife slash on his back. But then again he never did give the right answer and there were various knife slashes on his back.

"Never better." His voice heavy with sarcasm. **He can take away my pride, dignity and all the people I love. But for Jack and Smithy's sakes I will never give up my mind to Delaney.**

"Wrong answer. You know one day you will be mine, in mind and soul and not just your body."

Delaney moved towards him and as he felt the punishment for his words he thought.

His last thought before he fell unconscious was, **Is the fight worth all the pain?**

* * *

Jack woke in the early hours of the morning. He couldn't sleep without the images of Mickey and how Delaney affected him before edging their way into his dream. **I should've told you before Mickey. I love you. I can't stay in this hospital and be useless. I have to be out there looking for you.**

"DCI Meadows! What are you doing..? You aren't to be discharged for another three days! We still have to have a few more checks and results to come back before you are fit to leave!"

"No!" He made to get off the bed but she tried to push him back down. "I would like my clothes please, Nurse Comfort, and then I will discharge myself."

He slid off the bed and stood up. He felt a rush to the head and felt strangely woozy.

"Sir! You can't go off in that state, you-"

"This is my decision, is it not..?"

Utterly defeated the woman trudged off to collect his clothes.

"Sir, the least I could do before you discharge yourself is to phone one of your colleagues to collect you!"

"No madam, I am fine."

Jack went off to get changed before he discharged himself.

**I can't let him go off like that it would be irresponsible.** Nurse comfort was a proud but kind woman and all she wanted to do was to help the old man. She spotted his phone on the side, it looked new and from the look of the contacts list which was virtually empty it was easy to decide who to call. The contacts that were there were: Adam, Smithy and Mickey. The only calls that he had received recently were from someone called 'Smithy'. **Well if he calls that much he must care about the old man.** She dialled the number and phoned. While it was ringing she glanced around to make sure the man wasn't in sight.

"Jack I have been trying to contact you for ages! I am worried about you! I want to know how you're coping! Jack are you there?" **He has a sexy voice. No Lucy you must concentrate.** She told herself realising that he was waiting for a reply.

"Sorry but this isn't Jack. I am nurse comfort, from the hospital."

"Why are you using Jack's phone?"

"Well, I wanted to help him, see he is trying to discharge himself from the hospital and I don't think he should be by himself in his condition…" Her voice faded off to the end and she wondered to herself if she was just being nosy.

"Stupid fool." She heard the man say softly. "I'll be there right away."

"oh but sir I Mr. Meadows doesn't know that I have used his phone or told anyone, do can you not mention that when you come to collect him."

"Of course not. Thank you." He stated sincerely and she heard the phone beep.

She looked around edgily before placing the phone back where it was and trying (but failing) to act normal.

Jack came stopping back through the door and strode angrily up to the reception desk.

"Yeah, I am Jack Meadows and I would like to sign out please."

* * *

Smithy was glad that the Nurse had warned him about Jack, even though it was olny five am in the morning. He was shattered. He had hardly slept and he wanted to just go back to sleep. But he couldn't stop thinking of how they should get Mickey back…

He entered the hospital just as Jack was staggering out.

"Guv!" he yelped. He looked behind Jack and saw a Nurse watching them. **She must be the kind Nurse… I must make it up to her one day…** He mouthed the words 'Thank you' and she smiled and walked away contentedly.

"Guv! You shouldn't have let yourself out!"

"Well I'm no use in there to Mickey, am I? Anyway how did you know that I was coming out?" He demanded.

"We-l-l" He stuttered wondering what to say, "Well I was just heading to work early to catch up on paperwork and wondered how you were." He lied congratulating himself on the quick thinking.

"I'll drive you to work then, shall I?"

Jack complied.

When they got into the nick it was about six and people were just starting to come in. People kept staring at Jack and gave him the occasional 'Guv', but Jack was just oblivious. He went straight to his office and began doing everything he could.

The super came in ten minutes later, wearing a disapproving look.

"Jack, why are you here you should be in hospital? You are still in shock!"

"I need to find Mickey!"

Okaro sighed, and left knowing how stubborn Jack could be. About an hour after he started work he stopped determined to take a break and think, he was about to phone Smithy to do an errand for him with the uniform officers but he realised. **Delaney still has my phone! I know it is a long shot as even Delaney wouldn't be that stupid but he could at least try and trace his phone and see if it could lead him to Delaney.**

He went to the machine and saw. He had traced his phone. His phone had been found, but not anywhere in England! It was in New York! **I can't waste time! I will head out straight away otherwise it could take ages to get troops together and get Mickey back. I'm on my own.**

I need to get myself to the airport and fast.

* * *

Smithy went to the DCI's office wondering whether he should intrude. Jack obviously hadn't been coping very well and pretty much wanted to be left alone.

"Guv? I thought you might want an update. Guv?"

He looked around the whole room. Jack wasn't there. Smithy walked over to his desk and saw that Jack had left a piece of paper on his desk. It showed that Jack's phone was in New York. **Shit, he's gone to New York by himself! I need to get to the airport and stop him before it is too late. There's no time to run it past the Super!**


	8. The ransom

**It's been too long since I went to an airport for a holiday.** It took Jack around ten minutes to find which gate he had to go to and despite getting to the airport in good tim by the time he had got to the departure gate he was one of the last on. He sat in the seat nearest to the window. **If all goes well I will be with Mickey in twelve hours. If not I'll have the whole of Sun Hill coming after me trying to stop me doing something 'stupid'.

* * *

**

**Crap. The plane leaves in twelve minutes! **He literally shoved all the people who got in his way as he made his way through the crowd. One man, who was broad shouldered and bulky with a shaved head and looked like they had just come off a biker rally grabbed him from behind and pulled him back.

"OY, dude! You just pushed my kids, so if you don't mind I think you should apologize." He growled to Smithy menacingly.

"I ain't got time for this. If I were you I would let go, now!"

"You don't order me around or push my kids."

Smithy spun round got out his warrant card and practically shoved it up the man's nose.

"If you don't mind I think you should let go. Unless of course you want me to nick you, as if you do I can arrest you right now." The man let go as if he had been burnt and he ushered his kids along in the opposite direction. **Yeah, you better run.** He thought triumphantly. He glanced at his clock and all the triumphantly feelings that he had vanished. **I've only got six flipping minutes!**

He shoved his way through a crowd off disgruntled holiday makers waving his warrant card in the faces of those who tried to stop him.

By the time he got to the departure gate he had only a minute or so to spare.

He walked down the aisle trying desperately to find Jack, when he got to his seat he was still glancing around the plane wanting to see the old man. He was completely oblivious to the old man that was sitting next to him panicking.

* * *

**Oh my God! Is that Smithy walking down the aisle? If it is I am pretty sure that he isn't here to go sunbathing in New York... **he grabbed one of those instruction cards in the pocket in front of him and covered his face pretending to read. Smithy, completely unaware of Jack sat next to him. **Of all places that he could've got, Lord, you gave him the seat right next to me?**

"Hi. I'm Smithy."

Jack lowered the card that he was pretending to read and Smithy's face went from a smile to an expression that displayed only shock.

"JACK! What the hell did you think that you were doing..? Going off by yourself, no back up! I mean you've done a lot of stupid things but this is definitely one of the most stupid!"

"Hey remember I am still your senior officer."

"I don't give a damn, you were acting like a probationer- I mean, you didn't even think about the risk assessments!"

"Um. Excuse me."

Jack and Smithy turned to give death glares to the host that interrupted their argument.

"I'm sorry but you have disturbed the whole plane. If you want to sit in a different seat I am sure I could arrange it."

"No, thank you sir. We're fine." Jack said haughtily. "Smithy, why did you come after me..?"

"As much as you may think I care about you and Smithy and I will do anything to get the blonde muppet back." Smithy stated smiling to himself at the use of Mickey's nickname that he gave him.

"Fine." Jack snapped. "But if you even, try to stop me from doing something then you can stuff our deal up where the sun don-"

"Yeah I get the picture."

* * *

"Ramani, a word."

"Sir..?" Ramani followed Okaro into his office to see that Debbie, Sam and Gina were all there.

"What's all this about?" She asked uncertainly.

"Well, we don't won't to worry the rest of the team with this but Jack and Smithy haven't turned up for work today. We have come up with three options for what could've happened and two are more likely than the other one. I'll start with the least likely. Smithy and Jack have taken leave to come to terms with Mickey's disappearance."

Debbie snorted. "Sir I don't see how that is even an option!"

Silently Ramani agreed, but she didn't show, in her line of work she needed to keep expressions off her face.

"Oh be quiet Debbie." Okaro snapped, "Next, they have both been taken by Delaney and are with Mickey somewhere. Or the most likely one is that they have got information about where Mickey is and have gone after Delaney by themselves. Whichever option it is we need to be ready, so we need search teams out and someone needs to check Jack's office and phone records. Debbie, you know Jack well, think what he would've done. Gina can you ask you're troops about Smithy and Ramani can you trace both Smithy's and Jack's phones."

* * *

Gina walked down the corridor and rounded up the troops, with her normal greeting. "Oy, you horrible lot. Do any of you have any idea of Smithy's whereabouts?"

"Well, I might." Kerry said. "He is staying with me at the moment only because he hasn't doesn't have anywhere to stay, it's not like there is anything going on m'am he is just-" She gabbled on hoping no one would notice that she was slowly turning red.

"Oh get on with it."

"Right. He was looking for his passport yesterday. I don't know why."

"Oh right, so he has decided to go on a holiday to Hawaii or something." She said sarcastically. "I'll go tell Ada- the super."

Adam was pleased of sorts with the knowledge that they were one step closer to finding Mickey. "Well we should get the CCTV from the airport, but I very much doubt that they would both randomly hop on a plane. So there is only one thing that they could be doing, finding Mickey. We need to find them to find Mickey. Oh and tell Kerry that I am happy for them, it's about time they did something the way they look at each other."

"Apparently they aren't together, Adam. They are only living each other, strictly professional"

Gina and Adam were still gossiping about ten minutes later when Ramani found them.

"You know, you two are the main gossipers around here, apart from Honey, and you are supposed to set an example! You gossip like two old women. Now come on we've got work to do." She was using her disapproving tone but in her head she was laughing her face off, she had to act professional.

* * *

Mickey woke to pain in his back. **Why can't it stop? Why aren't they coming to help me? If Smithy and Jack cared about me they would come and help me. They are my best friends and Jack could've been more...**

He was terribly lonely and he was left to his own thoughts and craved company. He was getting used to the smell of sweat and blood and the cramped muscles but he wasn't getting used to the loneliness. He heard the creak of the floor boards and he felt his muscles tighten with tension. The door opened the door slowly as though to add an effect.

"How are you today Pretty-Boy?"

Mickey didn't answer. He didn't know what to say to avoid the beating that he had grown used to.

"I SAID, How are you today Pretty-Boy..?"

"F-fine, sir." Mickey said mentally cringing,** I have given in to him, I can't even hold my own, why am I so hopeless? **He felt his eyes fill with water.

Delaney's smile widened, **I am breaking him bit by bit.

* * *

**

Jack and Smithy had been walking through New York aimlessly for an hour and at that moment they were in a small cafe working out where Delaney could be. "Well if he was caught in a picture outside the Blakeside Hotel so if we search the area around it we could find somewhere Delaney might know."

"Alright' you can do that Jack and I'll check the phone directory in case he has his own place here."

"Fine but we meet back here in an hour... I just really want to find Mickey and tell him..."

Smithy knew that Jack didn't mean to say that, so he pretended not to have heard and sipped his tea awkwardly.

"Umm. Right. Let's go."

Jack had been to two of the three Blakeside Hotels in the area and none of them had even heard of a Martin Delaney. He walked up to the last Blakeside Hotel in the area with a feeling of apprehension in the pit of his was just about to climb up the steps when he saw a man that he recognised. He felt a wave of anger envelope him. **That son of a bitch!** He slid his phone out of his pocket keeping a watch on what Delaney was doing at all times.

"Hello..? Jack..?"

"Yeah, it's me. I'm watching the son of a bitch from outside the Blakeside Hotel on Stifled Road come as quickly as you can."

Smithy practically flew for the speed he was running at. He reached the Blakeside Hotel in a matter of minutes and had to do an emergency stop to make sure he didn't run into Delaney.

Jack and Smithy followed him at a safe distance away into a supermarket. By the looks of it he was getting supplies for Mickey.

"Do you think that we should grab him now or what do you think that we should do?" Smithy turned to Jack.

"Well if we grab him now he won't take us to Mickey will he..?"

During this little debate neither of them noticed that Delaney had turned around...

* * *

He turned round in the supermarket and was walking down the bread aisle when a man caught his eye. Not just any man but _**the**_ man. **Jack. I was wondering when you would work it out.** He slipped the knife out of his pocket and while they were debating over something or another he managed to sneak behind Jack. The other man who he recognised as the Sergeant who arrested him looked up and saw Delaney and yelped. Jack tried to turn but Delaney had the knife to Jack's throat.

"Sergeant, if you move any closer to us I will cut Jack's throat out. If you and Jack come with me quietly then I will not spill Jack's blood over the floor."

"O-Okay! Just don't hurt Jack"

Delaney half dragged Jack up the stairs and Smithy stumbled after them. Delaney took them to his room in the hotel. It was a grand red colour but Smithy and Jack were then blindfolded so Smithy couldn't see anymore. Delaney knocked both of them out and tied them up. **Well, well, well this is an added bonus now I can gain some money as well as keep Mickey, I suppose it's time to get some ransom money from the boys in blue...

* * *

**

**Please reivew ;))**


	9. The video

He woke up feeling rather disorientated. He looked around wondering why it was so dark. It was then when he realised what had happened. Following Delaney. Jack being held with a knife at his throat. Being tied up by Delaney. He tried to move his hands but they were tied too tightly behind his back. **Where is Delaney?** He heard a cry from the other room, but it wasn't just any cry it was Mickey's. Mickey was in the other room, alive. He heard the door being opened.

"Sergeant Smith, you're awake."

"What did you do to Mickey..?"

"He did answer my question correctly." Delaney menacingly.

Smithy felt Delaney move closer. Delaney shook Jack awake.

"If I do this I need you to be awake."

"W-what are you going to do to us..?"

"Now that would be cheating..."

Delaney ripped the blindfolds off both Jack and Mickey. Smithy heard Jack moan at the blinding light.

Delaney slid his phone out of his pocket and put it on video mode.

* * *

Okaro, Gina, Sam, Debbie and Ramani were all in the super's office giving him an update, when Debbie's phone rang.

"Sorry, sorr- wait it is Jack's phone! I thought that Delaney had Jack's phone..!"

They all came closer as she answered it. "It's a video call!"

"Hello? Debbie McAlister speaking."

"Hello." Delaney grinned toward the camera. "I was just wondering how your precious Sergeant and your precious DCI are doing. Oh wait, I don't need to wonder, cause I have them right here!"

He turned the camera around and pointed it at Smithy and Jack who were both tied up on the floor. **I am good at this. You know maybe I should've become a TV presenter... **Delaney thought extremely could see bruise marks that were appearing on Smithy's face and a light knife cut on Jack's throat.

"What are you doing with them and where is Mickey?" Okaro bellowed down toward the phone.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Delaney said innocently. "I just want to say if you want to see 'Smithy' and 'Jack' again then you will have to send at least £10000 to my bank account by-"

Smithy groaned and shook his head towards the camera, before Delaney kicked him in the ribs and pulled his head up. "Four O'clock this evening. If you haven't you shall never see this pretty little face again." He said holding Smithy's face to the camera, "You have two hours." The screen went black.

"SHIT!" Gina cried out causing everyone in the office to gape at her, she wasn't normally the one to swear. "Adam, what are we going to do..? It goes against all protocol but I can't let Smithy die!" She started sobbing loudly. Adam went over to her and put his hand on her arm.

"But what can we do..?"

"Give him the money! That's obvious! We can't let him die!" Debbie said thoroughly stressed out.

"We need to brief the team." Ramani said trying to keep a clear head, the only one in the room who was trying to do that. "We need to get more information..."

All of them filed out apart from Gina, who turned back to the TV and rewound it. **I need to get information and help Smithy. He is like a son to me! I can't let him die... **She played it from the beginning trying to gain as much information from the video as possible. She blocked out Delaney's cruel voice by muting the TV. The room that Jack and Smithy were being kept in was a deep, dark red. The room normally would've been grand but it appeared not to have been cleaned for a while and it had newspapers and rubbish over the floor. Smithy's beaten face was in the middle of the screen and Gina could feel tears welling up.

There was another door in the room and she noticed that there was a bedside table covered in meaningless rubbish and a napkin. She paused the tape and zoomed in on the napkin. On the napkin there was a name, not just any name but a hotel name. Blakeside Hotel. **Yes!

* * *

**

Smithy could feel his ribs bruising and he found it hard to stay conscious as he felt Delaney pull his head towards the camera. **No, they couldn't pay him that much...** He saw Delaney prancing around in front of the camera, loving every minute of it.** Gay boy.** Smithy knew it was childish but he couldn't stop himself name calling after what Delaney did.

"So, Smithy... Enjoy what could be your last two hours of life cause if they don't get the money I will slit your throat and make sure your friends in blue see it when I do...I have to go and see to Mickey." Delaney smiled at Smithy, walking away. Jack groaned and mumbled something that sounded like a protest, but stopped as Delaney kicked him on his way past.

Mickey had awoke to the sound of Delaney's voice, he shook as he looked up, and when he saw no Delaney he made his way limping towards the door.

"I just want to say if you want to see 'Smithy' and 'Jack' again..." He heard a buzz but he could make out Smithy and Jack's names. **They're here! They came for me.** He felt the elation evaporate.** The stupid idiots! They got themselves caught, how dumb could they get..? ** He tried to listen more," If you haven't you shall never see this pretty little face again." **He is holding them hostage or something, those idiots! **He heard footsteps and he moved away from the door. Delaney opened the door with a bang and slammed it shut again. He moved towards Mickey with food in tow. Mickey backed away but knew he shouldn't have when Delaney produced his knife. He slashed Mickey and brought him down with a loud cry and he landed on the floor in front of Delaney.

"Eat your food, Pretty-Boy."

Delaney shoved the spoon into Mickey's mouth and Mickey ate quietly trying not to do anything that could provoke Delaney into cutting him again.

"Good boy."

Mickey felt the hate like never before as he chewed on the cereal. **If I ever get out of here I am not going to be the same person that went in...

* * *

**

Ramani left the briefing feeling utterly exhausted, but she couldn't stop they all had to get S019 and get to the airport. They had given in to what Delaney had asked, much to the relief of Gina. They hoped to buy themselves a little while and hoped that he wouldn't do anything until the next day. Gina had given them the evidence that they had needed to make the decision, just buy a little while longer.

There had been seven Blakeside hotels in the world, three of which were in New York, but Debbie had saved them time by remembering the picture of Delaney and his mother in New York outside a Blakeside Hotel. Adam had ordered them to get S019 and get to the airport. Everybody felt the mad energy pumping through them as they got ready to get to the airport.

They would arrive in New York by the morning and hopefully get to Delaney during the day that is if he hadn't used the £10000 that they gave to him to get somewhere that they wouldn't have thought of. If Delaney had used the money and they had lost him they would get a major uproar from the Borough Commanders, not to mention they would lose Jack, Smithy and possibly Mickey. **It had been a big risk, **Ramani thought,** and hopefully it would pay off...** We just need to hold them off until we get there. **If we don't find Delaney and get Smithy back then Gina will kill us.

* * *

**

I am going away tomorrow so there won't be another update for a little while. Well around ten days... But oh well. Hope you will wait for the next one. xx


	10. The Fight

Smithy woke with a start, yet again, to the sound of Mickey's cries. It was wake up call of sorts, as each morning Delaney would go into the room where he kept Mickey and would do God-knows what to him, while he and Jack would have to sit there listening to the aftermath. He could try and block it out but he could still make out the general idea of what was being said.

"Geroff me!"

The cries had gotten worse since the first day that they had been held hostage. **I can't bear to sit here and listen! **Mickey was like a brother to him and he couldn't face the thought of what Delaney could be doing to him. He glanced over at Jack and saw that he was glaring at the door with his 'I want to kill you' face on.

"Jackkk." Smithy groaned. It had been a while since he had used his voice; even though Delaney had taken their gags off they refrained from talking because of the result of the first time they tried. He felt the cut on his back burn as he sat up. He could feel how dry his throat was from lack of water and how hungry his stomach was from lack of food.

"Smithy." Jack's murderous eyes snapped up to meet Smithy's, while his voice cracked when he spoke. Smithy found himself wondering, not for the first time how they got themselves into this mess. **We haven't really helped Mickey have we? In fact we have made the situation worse… Now Delaney has an even bigger advantage over Sun Hill with the money as well.**

"You alrigh'?" Jack asked.

"Yeah, M'fine." **Well that is a stupid thing to say, we clearly aren't! We are being held hostage if you haven't noticed!**

"We have to get out of here and contact Okar-"

"Like we haven't tried already." Smithy said dryly.

"Well what else can we- No, we aren't going to fight. Come on, Smithy! Can't you do anything? You have army training for Christ's sake! Surely you've been in worse than this!"

"I've been thinking… But it is a long shot."

"Don't care, just tell me."

* * *

Mickey sobbed into the now silent room. **Not again, Not again! At least Smithy isn't here…** Mickey couldn't help buy cry like he did back when he was with his Dad and his Dad hit him, he just couldn't help it…

He felt himself curl up into a ball and shrink away from the oncoming sound of footsteps. He felt Delaney come through the door and sit next to him. He heard a clang and opened his eyes a fraction, it was a tray of food. Bread and water, plain to some but to Mickey who could've eaten a cow it was welcome.

As he reached out for the food he saw Delaney make a move to stop him.

"You can't have any until you tell me why you have been crying! I have given you all you could want and need. Food, clothes, me! What more could you want!

"Sor-ry! I'm sorry just don't hurt me! Please don't!"

* * *

Ramani, Debbie, Adam, and Gina were all waiting a New York airport in the arrivals section. Gina couldn't remember which airport, **I should've paid more attention to the super when he said…** all four of them were the kind of go-betweens of Sun Hill and Blakeside. They had to fill in their officers on the investigation so far and they would give them armed backup (most of their police were armed anyway) to try and find Mickey, Smithy and Jack.

While they were waiting for Blakeside to turn up Gina sat there thinking of all the things she should've done to stop Smithy going after Jack. **Smithy is a son to me, seeing as I can't have kids. **

There was a mumble of voices in the background and it took a few moments to realise that it was Ramani calling her name.

"Wha-Yes..?"

"It's Blakeside's Deputy Chief of Police, I think. That's like our version of DCI!" Her eyes followed Ramani's finger and she saw a lean, athletic, ginger haired man walking his way towards them. He had a kind round face but his strong build seemed to intimidate a lot of people. By the looks of his colleagues it was obvious he was in charge. She saw out of the corner of his eye that Debbie was already eyeing him up. **I'll have to keep and eye on her…By the looks of him, though, he seems very serious. He looks as though he has got the whole of his CID and half of his uniform with him!**

"Hey, I'm DCI Hooper. This is Deputy Inspector Mohab and Inspector Sommers." He said indicating himself and Asian man standing on his left and a stern looking woman on his right. As she looked at them she noticed that they were all wearing the same dull, black suits that always showed themselves on boring people. "Myself and the rest of the team-", He indicated the rest of the crowd surrounding them. "Will be helping in the investigation. You can fill us in on the way to the station."

Normally, Gina would've loved to work with Americans but at this point she couldn't really care less until they got Smithy.

"We think we know where Delaney is but we gave him some money so he wouldn't kill Smithy and he might've already done a runner. As well, we have checked out, there are three Blakeside Hotels in the area so we need to find out which one he might have been in."

"Right, we'll get down there as soon as."

Gina bit back tears as she trooped to the cars with the rest of them.

* * *

They were ready. They just had to wait for Delaney to come back in.

"Footsteps. Get ready Smithy!" Jack whispered.

The door banged open as Delaney trudged through the door and made his way to Mickey's room. Smithy pretended to fall on the floor and wheezed.

"I can'ttt bre..."

As usual Delaney ignored them and carried on to the door.

"Delaney! Stop! He can't breathe! Please help him!"

"Why should I help him? I don't give a shit if he lives or dies!"

"But if you wanted another ransom, then you need him to-"

"You precious police station gave me all the money that I need to get out of here tonight so he can die for all I care."

**But he needs to come over here so that Smithy can show us what he is made of! Just come here! **

Delaney just carried on walking. **If this isn't going to work, I don't care I am just gunna hurt him as much as I can, for Mickey! **

Jack lunged for Delaney's throat not caring for Smithy's shouting just caring about squeezing the life out of the son of a bitch who had ruined Mickey's life.

Delaney looked startled but he still fought Jack off and punched him in the stomach. Jack saw a glint of silver before he felt pain. A pain in his stomach. He looked down to see the hilt of the knife in him and a red all on his hands. A deep red. **Shit.** The last thing he saw before he fell into unconsciousness was Delaney waving the knife shouting at Smithy. He tried to make sense of the words but it was like a fuzzy TV if you listen to it for to long your ears will hurt.

"Wha yo don?" He thought he heard Smithy shout.

But then he couldn't hear anymore and he fell into blackness…

* * *

They had spilt up. Gina, Inspector Sommers and the armed backup were going to the nearest Blakeside hotel. Debbie – and much to her delight-Deputy Chief of Police Hooper and another load of armed backup were going to another. Ramani, Deputy Inspector Mohab and some armed backup went to the last one. Superintendent Okaro was at the base with Superintendent Reece coordinating the whole operation. They would each see if it was the right hotel and if it was they would search it and cordon it off for forensics.

Gina felt torn in pieces. **What if I am going to the wrong one what will happen? What if we are on the wrong track? What if he has already left with the money?** When they got to their destination a few SO19 officers went round the back to check other escape routes, then they went in.

Gina strode to the desk and looked at the bewildered person at the desk, "I am Inspector Gold and this is Inspector Sommers. Can you give me list of all the people who booked in here twelve days ago, as we are looking for a man who we believe is holding three police officers hostage. Do you have a Martin Delaney staying here?"

They man at the desk looked pale and scared, he rushed to find the list of people and looked down it.

"No there is no one called Martin Delaney staying here."

**Shit! We've got the wrong place!**

"The only person who booked in twelve days ago was a man called Eddie McGowan."

He broke off when Gina's head snapped up.

"That's him!"

Inspector Sommers looked at her.

"What do you mean it's him..? His name is Martin Delaney!"

"Delaney was put inside for fraud and stuff like that before he was put inside for raping one of the officers who is being held hostage. When he escaped last time though he moved the body of a man we believed he killed. He was put inside for murder. The murder of Eddie McGowan."

Before the inspector could comprehend what Gina had told her Gina was already calling to the SO19 officers and racing up the stairs.

**We're coming for you Smithy. Hope you are all okay.**

**

* * *

Thannk you for the reviews they have helped a lot. Sorry for the Delay. I only got back today three in the morning ;)) Thank you for reading I hope you have enjoyed it. It hasn't got long to go until it's finished, I think. ;))**


	11. The Wait

"What the hell have you done? You've killed him!" Smithy shrieked.

Delaney waved the knife near Smithy's throat as Smithy made a move to try and help Jack.

"You'll be next if you make another move towards him!"

Delaney stepped toward Jack and placed a finger on his neck.

"There's still a pulse."

"Let me help him, please!"

Delaney was about to say something but then he glanced at the door. There was a loud noise getting louder and louder, it sounded like shouts and people coming up the stairs. Delaney listened harder and what he heard made his heart freeze.

"POLICE. Stay where you are!"

**No! I need Mickey. They can't take him away from me.**

He grabbed Smithy by the scruff of his neck and dragged him through the hotel room until he reached the door where he kept _His _Mickey. Unbolting the door as he went he smashed the door open and bolted the door backup as he went.

Smithy gaped. There in the corner of the room, was Mickey. But not the Mickey he knew. The Mickey he knew was a vibrant, cocky man who loved getting into trouble at every twist and turn. But this man in the corner was thin, dirty and he had the air of a defeated man. The man looked up at Smithy. His face had purple bruises on it and his cheekbones were much more noticeable than before. He was ragged and his big, blue eyes were empty of life. Mickey felt his heart swell at the sight of his blood brother, but he made no move towards him, in case that provoked Delaney. He wondered what all the noise had been about, but he tried to block out the noise, it was too much…

"Mickey!" Smithy cried, making to run to him. Mickey flinched at the sound but Delaney yanked him back.

"If you go anywhere near him, then you'll end up just like your precious DCI." Delaney said quietly making sure that Mickey couldn't hear. "He's mine now."

"He was never yours!"

"Oh, he is now and I'll do anything to keep it that way." His voice a dangerous tone.

* * *

"Up here!" **I never thought I could run this fast!**

"POLICE!" Inspector Sommers shouted.

**Why do they shout 'POLICE'? Everyone knows that that gives the criminals more time to get away.**

"Stay where you are!" **Like that's ever going to happen.**

They reached the number 5721 door and congregated outside.

"Go, go, go!"

The armed back up smashed the door down. A smell hit them as they entered, and it wasn't a nice one. The room might have been Red once but it looked more like a dirty brown, now. They looked around the small room but there was no sign of Delaney, Mickey or Smithy. There was a low groan from under one of the beds. Gina moved toward the bed and kneeled down. Looking under the king-sized bed she saw a bloody figure. **Jack.**

"Get an ambulance here immediately!" She commanded to someone, she didn't bother to check who. Jack was hauled out from under the bed and Gina went cold. He was covered in blood and looked as white as a sheet. She checked his pulse, he was alive, but just… **What if he doesn't make it?**

"Mickey." Jack groaned.

"What..? Where are they..?"

"Mickeyyy."

"Jack! Where are they! TELL ME!"

But Jack went limp in her arms

"Gina he needs urgent medical assistance, let the paramedics take him."

Two paramedics pushed past her and immediately and once they established that he wasn't breathing, they began to give Jack CPR. **He's not going to make it.**

"If he was here then Smithy and Mickey might still be here. Look in every room, NOW!"

She strode towards the nearest door and grabbed the handle.

"It's locked, open it!"

The armed back up began smashing at the door…

* * *

**They aren't going to get MY Mickey, if I can't have him, no one will!** He pushed Smithy into the corner.

"Stay there or Mickey gets it." He heaved Mickey up and put a knife to his throat. "If they come in tell them not to come near us or the Sergeant gets it."

The door fell down with an echoing crash and the sight that met Gina's eyes was awful. She saw a half-dead looking Mickey, with gaunt eyes and bruises covering nearly all of his face and body.** It looked like he had been kept here without food, water or a toilet.** Then with a sigh of relief she saw Smithy, alive. The relief was short lived as she saw how thin and unkempt he looked. He didn't look the best, **but then that's obvious seeing as he has been kept hostage. At least he looks better than Mickey. Anyway, now isn't the time to ask Smithy if he has been eating enough.**

"STAY BACK! Or Mickey gets it." Delaney shouted holding one of those Butcher's knives to Mickey's throat.

Everyone stopped.

"I didn't want this to happen. But Jack and Smithy led me to this, bastards!" He glowered at Smithy and then smirked to himself. "At least Jack deserved what he got."

Gina saw Mickey's eyes changed from the half-dead zombie look to fiery anger. "Jack?" Mickey croaked.

Delaney glared at Mickey. "I told you don't say that name in front of me!" Mickey fell to the floor as Delaney punched him. **What has Mickey been put through? If hell was ever on Earth this would be it. **

The armed officers began to shout again.

"PUT THE KNIFE DOWN AND LET THE OFFICERS GO!"

Gina looked over at Smithy and caught his eye from the corner of the room and gave a slight nod. A look of understanding dawned on his face and he made a break for it. Charging to the door, as Delaney shouted, "Youz won't get_ MY_ Mickey!"

As he reached the armed officers and Gina, he fell toward Gina. Gina grabbed Smithy and pulled him out of the room and pulled him into a heart warming hug.

"We need to get Mickey!" They looked back and saw Delaney waving the knife at the officers in front of him. At once the armed officers moved.

"Grab him!"

Mickey elbowed Delaney in the stomach and he fell to the ground as the armed support pinned him to the ground and cuffed him.

"Mickey! I will get you!"

Mickey managed to stagger a few steps away from Delaney before he collapsed to the floor.

"MICKEY!"

Gina and Smithy raced to him, Smithy checked his pulse.

"He needs to go to the hospital, now." Then quieter so only Gina could hear," I-I thought we were all going to die, maybe Jack and Mickey still will… I-I just..." And then his brave mask that he had had on fell, and he broke down in Gina's arms.

"They're going to be alright. All we have to do now is wait. Wait until they get better. They will Smithy, I promise they will..." Gina spoke soothingly, but both of them knew it would be a miracle if they got out of this alive…

* * *

**Thank you for the reviews I love each one. I just hope that you enjoyed it and will continue to read.**


	12. The Dream

**I would just like to say that the next few chapters wouldn't have been possible without the help of my sister 133**** so I would just like to say thank you xxx And want to also thank you feebee17 for your help ;)**

"He suffered severe cut into his back and it looks like all the blood he lost over the few weeks that he was kept in hospital has made him weak. Also the doctors have recently found that he was repeatedly raped and his frame of mind is likely to be fragile. He is due to be released in a week. He isn't to come back for a while and he will most likely want to stay at the hospital until he is sure that Jack is alright. Jack came out of the operation theatre two hours ago, they managed to stitch his wound up but something went wrong during the operation and the doctors aren't sure whether he will pull through. They thought it was a miracle that he managed to hang on until the got back to the hospital… We are waiting to hear back from the hospital but last we heard Jack hadn't regained consciousness…" Silence followed these words as Gina gave all the High rank officers the latest update from the hospital (the high rank officers meant everyone above the rank of Sergeant). "As I said before this all need to know, so only tell the troops the basics."

Everybody lapsed into their own thoughts, most of them were thinking the same thing: **I hope Jack makes it…**

The silence was broken when Neil asked, "What about Smithy..?"

"Oh yeah, Smithy was free to go yesterday, he suffered from a few cut on his back but apart from that he was fine. He has been fragile though so I've had him staying back at my place until he feels up to going home… Anything else? No? Okay that's all…"

The rest of them filed out so that only Gina and Okaro were left in the room.

"Adam… How are they all gunna make it through..?"

"Smithy will but only with your help and Mickey and Jack will help each other through, I am sure of it…"

* * *

_Mickey was running, he couldn't remember why he just carried on running. He skidded to a halt as he saw something gleam in the darkness of the dark hall. It was a mirror. He walked up to it. It wasn't just any mirror. It was one of outstanding beauty, the sight of it made him want to cry but he didn't know why. Involuntarily he found himself reaching out to touch it. He jumped back as he __saw a reflection. But it wasn't a scary reflection it was Jack's…_

_Mickey sighed contentedly, he felt at home here with Jack. But then he realised Jack wasn't alone… Delaney was there, next to him._

"_NO." Mickey heard himself shout. Delaney turned and looked at him through the mirror._

"_Why shouldn't I Mickey..? Why shouldn't I hurt him like I did you..?"_

"_Because he is mine!" And suddenly the realisation hit him. He loved Jack. The feeling was so powerful that when he smiled at Delaney he felt triumph. He felt triumph when he saw Delaney step back and felt triumph when he saw Jack unharmed…_

_He reached out again to the mirror and touched Jack's heart through it. "I love you."_

He felt himself jerk awake.

"Jack…" His first thought whenever he had woken up was always Jack or Delaney. But this was first time that he hadn't woken up crying or screaming. **An improvement**. Smithy immediately moved to Mickey from the comfy armchair that he had allocated himself in the corner of the room.

"Mickey..?"

"Jack…?"

"No, it's Smithy."

Mickey's eyes snapped open and for the first time since he got in the hospital his mind was focussed on one thing…

"Smithy..! W-where's Jack..? What's happening with D-D-D-" He felt angry at himself. Delaney ruled his dreams and he was in his head every time he closed his eyes and now he was in his head when he was awake!

"He is in Sun Hill." Smithy cut in trying to save him the stress, "He is being kept there until… until we work out whether his charges will be for murder as well as all of the other charges… Jack, I'm sorry Mickey, is in intensive care. I'm sorry but he still hasn't regained consciousness…"

**Jack! If he dies… No! He won't die! I have to see him, even if he isn't conscious I have to tell him… ****I know now what I wanted these past years and I need to tell him. I need to tell him in case he doesn't pull through…**

"I have to see him!" He sat up in the bed causing Smithy to jump startled.

"Mickey, you shouldn't do that! Mickey! Nurse over here now!"

A nurse ran over and pushed Mickey back down on his back. "Sir, you shouldn't get up now! You need rest, lots of it and- SIR!" Mickey made a wild attempt to try break for it and would've fallen flat on his back, as a result, if Smithy hadn't caught him.

"We'll need to sedate him, calm him down." She turned to her friend, "Julie, help?"

Once they sedated him he sank back on the bed and there was a silence.

"Sir..?" She turned her attention to Smithy, "You need to keep and eye on him, he isn't fit enough to be walking around yet. Make sure he is alright."

"No problem." He turned his attention back to Mickey who was twisting and turning after he had lapsed into the medicine induced sleep. **It seems that every time Mickey sleeps he dreams bad dreams…**

* * *

Gina marched into Okaro's office looking slightly harassed.

"Ad-Sir, its good news and bad. Mickey was told the news about Jack and he tried to make a break for it. Smithy said the nurses had to sedate him. The good news in that is that Mickey is getting stronger and will be out soon the bad news is that, that'll mean that he could make a break for it at any time so we need someone to watch his bed 24/7 to make sure that he doesn't."

"I thought Smithy was doing that..?

"Yeah but he is still recovering as well Adam! He can't stay there all the time!"

"Fine I'll get someone…"

Adam sat haughtily back down. **Another thing added to my 'To Do List', as if I haven't got enough on my plate trying to get people to do overtime to cover for the absence of a DCI, a DC and a sergeant and now I have to deal with this!**

He cooled. **Fine. I know it isn't their fault that they were kidnapped by the Twat but I still have a lot to do…**

He found that his thoughts were interrupted by a pissed off looking Phil.

"I thought I was supposed to be knocking off and I get told by the Inspector that we are all supposed to be doing overtime! Some of us have places to be!" He thought of the hot looking girl that had asked him out and got even more wired up. Now was the only time he could get off and tell Cindy he was working, so he go out with the girl and he was told he had to work overtime!

"Yes Phillip, if you haven't noticed we are missing a DCI, a DC and a sergeant so a little overtime would be appreciated, seeing as yesterday you tried to get DC Perkins to over for you while you went swanning off! So Phillip…"

Phil glared at him hating the use of his full name. "But sir I have somewhere important to go!" As he said those words he could see the poorly disguised disbelief written all over Okaro's face.

"Oh really..? And where exactly would that be..?

Phil thought fast, "To the hospital to check on Mickey, I was wondering how he was and I hadn't visited him in a while." He glanced up at the superintendent hoping that he swallowed his story. "Really..? If you're going there already then you wouldn't mind keeping a watch on him for the next hour or so until I find someone more suitable to keep an eye on him."

**Shit. **"You mean _you_ want _me_ to keep an eye on him ..? Whatever happened to Smithy..?"

"Oh quit your moaning and just do it DC Hunter." Smirking to himself as Phil stalked angrily out of the room.

When he got to the hospital twenty minutes later and had clambered up the stairs he felt resentful. The man waiting with Mickey looked relieved to see Phil.

"You taking over…?"

He nodded. He looked over at Mickey and he saw that Mickey wasn't even awake! **I have ten minutes to be at the hotel and I am going to spend this time watching a sleeping man? **

**I have a choice a gorgeous girl or Mickey? **He decided instantly. **The girl.** He raced away back down the stairs oblivious to the fact that Mickey was awake.

* * *

**The Super hasn't stopped sending people to watch me since I tried to go see Jack…** He opened his eye a fraction to see the PC that had been watching him stand up. **I guess someone has come to take over the duty of watching me. Brilliant, **he thought sarcastically. But then with a sudden jolt of happiness he realised who was coming to take over. **Phil Hunter. He won't stay here one minute less alone an hour! He will take any chance to be off. **And true to his word with only one glance at him, with Mickey pretending to be asleep, he raced off out of the ward without another glance back. **Whoever sent Phil must be stupid. Who would ever think that Phil will do his job when nobody is looking..? Thank you Phil. Now lets get out of here**, he thought with a sudden determination.

He checked the room as he slid out of his bed. No-one around. **Excellent. **He felt his legs nearly give way as he took a step forward. **No! Think of Jack. **He made his way to the information desk on the other side of the floor. The woman looked startled as a very weak and pale patient came up to the desk.

"Umm."** What is the best way to do this..? **"I went to get a drink from the coffee machine and have forgotten where my room is, would you be able to help me..?"

"Of course. What is your name..?"

"Jack Meadows." Mickey smiled one of his most dazzling smiles as he said, "could you make it quick, I am quite tired." Fake yawning for the extra touch.

"S-Sure." The woman seemed diverted by that big smile and shook her head to keep focussed; she didn't even bother checking the details because if she did it would take a long time and the man in front of her looked weak enough to collapse. "Room 416. Second Floor."

He raced off, well, he kind of walked off but because of how out of breath he felt afterwards he felt like he had raced his way there. He ended up outside the door of Jack's room and tumbled in just as his legs gave way. He just managed to swerve his way onto the free armchair next to Jack instead of landing in a heap on top of Jack. He looked at the old man's face and looked at the wrinkles of kind hearted man and found that he felted safer then he had ever done since he had got back. He looked down at the stab wound which could so easily have and still kill him and felt his heart wrench.

"Jack." He sobbed, "You didn't deserve this. You only wanted to help me… I am sorry." He couldn't stop himself talking to the unconscious man he felt that he had to get it off his chest. "I know that you don't feel the same but I want you to know that I love you. I always have and always will. I loved you from the day we met… I just could never tell you. But if you do die I want to know that I have told you even if it is my fault that you are dead." He held his head in his hands as he thought of a world that didn't have Jack in it. He couldn't bare it!

"I am not dead yet."

Mickey stopped in his tracks. Looking back up at the old man he saw that he was awake.

"You-You-You-You!"

"Yes, Mickey I am awake." The old man smiled at Mickey as he flushed a deep red colour.

"I have to get a nurse." Mickey had to get out of there. Jack did not return his feelings and never would and now that Jack knew Mickey knew he look upon him in disgust.

"Wait Mickey." Jack shouted to the fast retreating figure. He whispered in a barely audible voice, "I love you too."

Mickey felt his heart swell to the size of Mount Everest as he heard the words that he had wanted to hear for years.

"You what..?" Mickey said slowly turning on the spot, dumbfounded.

"I love you too." Jack said louder this time.

Mickey smiled his first genuine smile since he got out of _that_ prison, but now was not the time to ruin this moment and he walked over to jack's bed and leaned forwards, their lips almost meeting…

BANG! The door flew open and they jumped apart as Okaro, a few nurses and Phil in tow came in.

"Mickey. How did I know that you would be here..?"

* * *

**Thanks for the reviews. I have got about three more chapters to go so hang on and please read them, I hope you like them. Please review xx**


	13. The Party

Smithy could feel the excitement rushing through him. Jack and Mickey were coming back to Sun Hill. Not back to work because Okaro was adamant that they can't and seeing as Jack had only just got out of hospital it was agreed with by everyone…except Jack. He schooled his expression into one of mock-sternness as he turned back to the rest of the relief.

"Okay, Jack and Mickey are coming to see all of us today to keep us in check, so we all have to be on our best behaviour…" Every looked at him like he had grown two heads. "Meaning no pranks, no taking the piss and no immaturity…" Silence followed, and everyone looked thoroughly depressed. Smithy grinned. "God you should have seen your faces!" Looking at all the slowly smirking faces, "If Mickey and the DCI are coming back today we have a lot to do. But make sure that if you are doing pranks that they can't be brought back to me…" There was a small rumble of laughter, "So, who wants to make a banner to welcome Mickey and Jack back and all of that..?" He shouldn't have even bothered to ask, as he found his prediction right, Honey. "'Kay Honey make it good. Some other people get food and all, but don't tell the inspector that we are skipping duties to hold a party of sorts for Mickey and Jack. So it is all hush, hush…"

He saw them all putting their finger to their mouths and beaming… The agreement to this was worrying and he was going to have to cover the tracks, because he knew that Gina would somehow, **Honey**, find out. But the Inspector wouldn't mind. It was Okaro he should be worried about. **Ah well, we just have to give them both a good welcome back now that we know that they are okay… We also need to get rid of Delaney.**

They hadn't been able to charge Delaney yet because they still needed both Mickey's and Jack's statements. So both of them were going to give them today and Smithy was going to make sure that it was as painless as possible, mainly by getting the relief to hold a party for them or do some inconspicuous pranks…

* * *

Mickey looked out of the corner of his eyes at the old man sitting next to him. He smiled to himself wondering how he managed to get him to fall in love with him. **Well, it's me who doesn't love me…?** Mickey felt his mood dampen as his thoughts turned to somewhere he didn't want them to go. **Delaney. **

"What's wrong..?" He found Jack staring at him concerned, although both of them knew what was bothering him. **Maybe this is why he always knew what I was thinking.**

"I-I, well…"

"It will be fine. We'll give our statements together."

"Thank you, sir- I mean Jack." He still found it hard to call him Jack.

"Come on let's go in."

Mickey found himself look outside startled, he hadn't realised that they were already here. **Well Jack can't really talk to me properly if he is driving, can he..? **He realised that he had been staring into the air while he had a little argument in his mind with himself. "Oh, yeah right."

He stared at the familiar building as he walked up the stairs, staying close to Jack on the way. They both walked up to CID and found it was empty and silent.

"Okay, we should worry. If the whole of CID is silent it is definitely something to worry about."

Mickey gave Jack a look which obviously said 'We-aren't-that-bad.' Jack found himself chuckling.

"Come on let's look around."

* * *

It was about ten minutes before Jack and Mickey were supposed to arrive. Smithy found himself thinking of all the things he had to do before they came and he was there sat in Okaro's office waiting to be told off. Okaro walked in with a guilty looking Honey in tow. **Why did I allow myself to involve Honey...?**

"I have no doubt in my mind that you know what I am here about…"

Honey found herself being killed a million times over in the stare that Smithy gave her. **It wasn't **_**my**_** fault**! **I mean I didn't mean to say anything…**

_She was basically skipping along planning all the designs that she could do with all these materials. She found herself so deep into her planning that she didn't notice where she was walking, and she went WAM into the one and only Okaro._

"_Oww." Honey felt her head spinning as they both found themselves and their stuff on the floor._

"_Hi sir." She said meekly,"I didn't notice you there."_

"_Clearly." __**Why is he so uptight..? I mean he could talk a bit… If only he could tell me some gossip, he knows loads as the Super then I could tell Kerry, Tony, Gabriel, Smithy and… Okay maybe that's why people don't tell me gossip.**_

_They both went to pick up their things, Okaro's paperwork and Honey's the banner and materials._

"_Why on earth do you have glitter on duty..?"_

"_It isn't glitter its materials!"_

"_Materials for what..?"__** Shit.**__ She recalled the one thing that Smithy had said not to do, __**'We don't want the Super finding out that we have skipped duties to hold a party of sorts for Jack and Mickey.'**_

"_N-Nothing sir."_

"_Come to my office now." __**Smithy is going to shoot me!**_

**Well it wasn't **_**my **_**fault.**

"…And I just want to ask." Okaro carried on, "Why on earth wasn't I told..? I could've helped." Smithy looked gob smacked. And Honey for the first time in her life looked speechless.

"You mean you aren't angry or anything..?"

"No, now come on get to work they'll be here in-"Checking his watch, "Only seven minutes, Hurry!"

* * *

"Well if they aren't in CID, the briefing rooms, any of the interview rooms or offices then where are they..?"

They had been walking around for about ten minutes when they heard a voice saying, "Where haven't you looked..?" his voice echoed in the vacant halls.

"Smithy." They said in unison. "Well where haven't we looked..?" Jack asked Mickey.

"What about the canteen..?" They turned and headed for the only place they hadn't checked.

They walked to the door and pushed it open. It was dark.

" Okay, maybe not. Maybe they aren't in her-"

"SURPRISE!"

The canteen burst into light and Jack and Mickey were surrounded by people. There was a banner hanging in the middle of the room saying 'Welcome back, Jack and Mickey!' Mickey felt touched.

"Mickey!" Mickey felt someone drag him out of the crowd that had encircled them both. Smithy grinned down at the stunned Mickey. "I guess from that expression that it was a surprise."

"How did you get the permission from the Super to do this..?"

"Well, Honey told him, that was predictable but his reaction wasn't. He wanted to be part of it and help out. I bet it's because of Gina. Look" Smithy pointed out to Gina and Okaro who were sitting in the corner of the canteen oblivious to now loudly blasting music, acting like they were in their own little bubble. "Oh by the way Mickey, sorry about the banner."

"What do you mean…? It looks amazing!"

"Well I wanted it to say 'Welcome back Mickey and Jack and may you have a great civil partnership together." Smithy smirked at Mickey's face.** SHIT. Stay calm just act normal.**

"Wha- Pff there is nothing going on between the DCI and myself!" Mickey spluttered, going red. Smithy's smile widened at the reaction. **Great acting normal, idiot.**

"Do I really look that thick..?" The urge to say 'yes' was overwhelming. "HEY!" Smithy said to the laughing Mickey. "Go on Mickey tell me all the details."

"I am not gay!"

"Oh come on! I can tell gay couples from a mile off! Reg and Des, Gary and Tony, Luke and Craig- although I didn't know they meant it so literally. Then again I always thought that you would go for someone younger …"

Mickey always did think he would go for someone younger as well, but then again he also thought that he was straight…

"Oh Shut up Smithy! Nothing is going on between me and Jac- I mean Guv!"

Smithy made a 'Don't-give-me-that-crap' face, "You mean like the 'nothing' that is going on between Gina and Okaro or-"

"Or the nothing going on between you and Kerry." Mickey sniggered as he watched Smithy blush incoherently, "Oh shut it."

"Yeah I thought so."

* * *

Jack thought the day had gone really well even though the outburst from Okaro when he realised that _no one_ was on CAD meant that hardly any people where still there. Only Smithy, Gina, Okaro, Jack, Mickey and randomly Honey were left. But then again Honey wouldn't let a chance to skip work and chat to go amiss. He watched as the party was slowly coming to a close and Mickey and Smithy were bidding farewells. Jack felt himself thinking, yet again, that he couldn't believe his luck where Mickey was concerned.

"Jack." He glanced at the Super as he was brought out of his thoughts. The Super looked at him grimly, "Now we have to do what we came for in the first place before we got side-tracked by the party… Smithy has already given his statement while you were in hospital… I'm sorry to do this, Jack. By the way, I don't disapprove of you and Mickey, you know." Normally, Jack would've replied with a witty comment but seeing the Mickey's face and thinking of how Mickey would be affected by giving a statement he just didn't have the heart to joke about.

* * *

When Mickey came out of the soft interview room he felt shame well in him. **I can't believe when I was there I gave in so easily… **But then as jack came around the corner from the separate interview room that he had been in he felt hope. **Delaney may have ruined my life before but he won't again. Jack will be there for me.** He forgot all about the people who had been interviewing and escorting him and ran into jack's arms.

"Jack."

"It's okay…"

Okaro cleared his throat awkwardly. "Well with your statements and Delaney's boasting confession we'll have him nailed. I'll go charge him now and you can both wait in h-"

"No." Mickey said more forcefully than he wanted. "I mean-" Now feeling very embarrassed, "I want to see him get charged."

**What should I say…? Is that really appropriate..?** But even Okaro couldn't deny that it was Mickey's choice. "Fine." He then addressed two uniform officers in passing, "You escort him there. I have to call Longmarsh. I am head of the inquiry into how Delaney escaped from prison in the first place."

Mickey and Jack were escorted there, even though they could've found their own way. However, Mickey was made to keep well out of reach just in case Delaney tried anything.

* * *

A sudden hush fell over all the officers in the room as Delaney was brought out. Smithy could feel the intensity at which everyone there was glaring at Delaney. Even a blind man could have seen the tension in the room. Smithy knew what everyone was thinking at that moment and he found himself thinking it as well... **DIE.

* * *

**

Delaney was woken by the sound of the door scraping. **Finally! I hope I can see **_**my**_** Mickey. **

"Come with me…" About three officers appeared at the prison door as he was escorted out.** I love the need for three officers.** Delaney could hear a sudden silence fall over the officers at Sun Hill as he walked out. **I love that I have that effect on people! I always have loved a good entrance.** Delaney saw Smithy's face stick out from the front desk and he tried to smile his sweetest smile, which looked more like he was having a tooth removed. "Well hello there Sergeant. How's your back…?" Grinning at the way everyone in the room was glared even more at him.

Smithy looked up at him with as much venom in his eyes as he could manage, "Martin Delaney, you are charged with-"

"Mickey!" Delaney shouted over the top of the sea of officers around him as he saw the familiar blonde hair. He felt satisfaction as Mickey went pale.

"Delaney back off!" Shouted a voice he recognised and Delaney felt anger surge through him. **How dare Jack think that he could speak for _his _Mickey..?** "Or what, Old man..? Oh come on Mickey why don't you come and give us a kiss…? Oh Mickey, you know what that reminds me of, 'Oh Mickey you're so fine. You're so fine you blow my mind. Hey Mic-'"

Delaney was interrupted by Jack who had begun pushing his way through the crowd up to Delaney.

"Go on Old man! What you going to do..? Hit me over the head with you walking stick..?" **He won't do anything, the wimpy old man. "**Oh Mickey, you're so fin-"Delaney fell to the floor as Jack punched him as hard as he could in the stomach.

"I don't need my walking stick to hit you Delaney."

"Assault! ASSAULT! You can't do that you bastard!"

Jack backed away and looked around regretfully even though everyone was cheering him on.

"OY ! I want to complain about assault!"

Smithy stood up. "What do you mean Delaney..? I didn't see anything!"

"Neither did I." A voice squeaked.

"Me neither!"

"Or me!"

Jack felt relieved as everyone in the room murmured in agreement. He made his way toward Mickey who whispered quietly, "I never knew you could throw great punches like that. Have you been having lessons from Gina..?"

"I 'm glad you're okay Mickey." Jack chuckled to himself as they watched Smithy charge Delaney.

* * *

**I think that was a bit too long. I might shorten in but oh well. I hope you enjoyed it ;) If you didn't please review and tell me how I could improve. There is one more chapter to go. Thanks x**


	14. Together

Jack waltzed into the nick with a smile plastered all over his face, his debates with Okaro had finally come through and he had managed to wheedle his way back into work a week earlier than he had previously been allowed.

"Hey, Jack, how come you look so happy?"

Jack whirled round to see Phil Hunter striding towards him. Phil had felt a bit guilty about not watching Mickey when he was supposed to and even though Mickey and Jack hadn't minded at all he had got a good yell down the ear from Okaro for it. So he had been trying to get in their good books so that he could avoid the wrath of Okaro. Just as Jack thought of this Okaro walked past and gave Phil the evils. He snorted softly.

"That's what I mean!"

"Huh-What..?"

"You are acting really…Happy! Most people in your shoes wouldn't be, I mean you have to come back to _work_", Phil said looking as though it was the last pace he wanted to be right now, "and a week early at that! You should watched out people will start thinking that you have a new bird, and thoughts of people in this place are dangerous." **Mickey would've blushed if Phil had said that to him… **

"Well Phillip, I think in my absence you have all learnt to gossip far too much." Phil frowned.

"I'm only warning you." But jack had already stopped listening. **This will be an… entertaining morning to say the least. But I know it will get so much better when Mickey walks in…**

He thought back to his morning…

_He felt himself being woken to a yell. His eyes snapped open as he heard the wide range of Mickey's vocabulary. He leapt out of bed and sprinted into his kitchen, ready to beat up any attacker in his way, only to burst out with laughter as he saw Mickey. Mickey was sprawled over the floor covered in what looked to be food._

"_W-What happened...?" Jack managed to splutter after a minute or so. Mickey scowled._

"_I was trying to cook, and-"_

"_Wait wait __you __tried to cook..? __You__?" _

"_I was trying to do a nice thing seeing as it is a special day." Mickey grinned his cutest grin and Jack felt everything Mickey just said fly out his mind._

"_What..?"_

_Mickey made a face, "We're both allowed to go back to work today! __Remember__?"_

"_Pff, __**yeah**__! Course I did!" Jack spluttered to a disbelieving Mickey._

"_You forgot…?"_

"_Well I was a bit preoccupied by other thoughts… Of other things…"_

_Mickey smiled and soon they both forgot thoughts of going back to work for a while…_

Jack was brought back to reality as Smithy shouted to him, "Hey there!"

Jack turned to Smithy confused. "You look like your up with the stars or should I say with Mickey..?"

Jack blushed a deep red but kept his voice cool, "No you shouldn't. I-"

"Mickey told me about you two, Jack." Smithy said in a resided voice.

"Oh." **If Mickey can do it then I can tell Gina. I mean if I don't Smithy will.**

Breaking his thoughts Smithy spoke, "So… I was just thinking where is the lovely Mickey today..?" He sounded as if he was trying not to laugh, but unsuccessfully.

"He his coming in later..." he lowered his voice, "And we are not drawing attention to the fact that we are together so I would rather if you didn't-"  
"I won't… Don't worry." Smithy said in a voice which made Jack ant to worry very much," I just want to know something for sure… If you and Mickey do decide to have a civil partnership I will be best man, right..?"

Jack flushed. "Wouldn't have it any other way."

Smithy practically skipped away toward the briefing room and thought; **If they get married I wonder who is going to have the Hen Night..?

* * *

**

Mickey couldn't help but make his entrance known as he pushed the doors to CID open. He noted how some things never changed: Phil was sleeping on his desk while Stuart was pelting paper planes at him, Sam was throwing both of them dirty looks and by the looks f it she was the only one in the whole of CID actually doing work. Stevie and Honey were both surrounded in a crowd of CID and some uniform members, **probably digging out the best gossip.**

Phil jerked awake as the door slammed open, and as he turned around to look who had entered he was hit full on in the face by a paper aeroplane. Mickey snorted. There was a chorus of 'Mickey's and 'you're back's around as he entered. He also heard Smithy's shout 'Hey Blonde Muppet' in with the rest.

"Hey. Good to see you're all working hard." he replied to a wave of chuckles. The crowd dispersed as they noticed the dreaded Neil Manson making his way through the doors into CID. Kerry giggled as Andrea went red at the sight of him.

"So… Blondie… How're you..?" Smithy asked when he had finally dragged Mickey through the crowd into a deserted corridor.

"DON'T call me Blondie...!" Mickey seethed at a sniggering Smithy.

"Sorry," Smithy said sarcastically," So… I saw the Jackster this morning, he looked…happy."

"Oh shut it."

"I didn't say anything!" Smithy replied innocently.

"Smithy work NOW!" Gina came stalking down the corridor,"You can catch up in the pub tonight when you're buying us drinks tonight." Smithy huffed and stomped away, Gina in his wake.

* * *

Mickey felt himself flinch involuntary as a hand touched his shoulder, he was fine if Jack or Smithy were there because he felt safe around them but apart from that he felt vulnerable; but he tried not to show it in front of anybody. He spun round and saw Jack standing there with a momentarily look of concern on his face before he covered it with a smile.

"How's the day going…?"

"Great." Mickey glanced around the deserted corridor and coloured as he whispered, "I've been missing you."

Unbeknown to both of them the one and only Honey and other uniform officers, including Kerry, Smithy, Yvonne and Andrea were just coming round that very corner at the same time for refs.

"I am finding it hard not to tell everyone about us…"

"But you know how that news would spread through this nick like wild fire!"

If honey's jaw could drop anymore it would have sunk to the floor. Smithy found himself the centre of their attention as they all turned on him. "Did you know about this..?"

"Pff, No!" He looked extremely sheepish as Honey glared at him.

"I have to go find Stevie!" Honey grinned and raced off. Smithy sped off after her threatening with a week CAD if she told her.

Mickey turned to Jack and his eyes twinkled. "I swear if anybody found out you would never hear the end of this."

"Nether would you!"

Mickey frowned, "Come on let's go to refs."

* * *

It would have been impossible for Jack not to notice the dramatic silence that fell over the canteen as he and Mickey walked in. Everyone turned towards them and Jack noticed out of the corner of his eye, the group that were crowded around Honey edge away slightly. **Shit. I think it is possible that they may know…**

Smithy turned around from the position he was in, which was holding Honey back and having his arm around her in a head lock. He looked murderous. **Well I guess we know who found out…**

He coughed awkwardly looking at Mickey who he could tell wanted to be as far away from here as possible, "Umm. Smithy, Honey my office now!" Smithy and Honey trooped out being followed by a round of 'ohhhh's .

Mickey felt a strong relief to get out of the canteen and into the corridor. He could tell by the way the canteen had gone quiet that the whole nick would know about him and Jack by the morning if not tonight, **I mean Honey having everybody in the nick's facebook account doesn't help. **

As he walked in he saw Honey keep her head fixed on the floor uncomfortably while Smithy glared at her.

"How do you know..?" Jack stated not even bothering to toe around it, his copper instincts made him go straight to the facts.

"Well- I jus-st…"  
"We were going to refs-", Smithy interrupted,"And you were in the corridor talking…"

"You were talking loudly; I mean none of us meant to hear…" Honey added in her defence.

"Us..?" Jack repeated.

"Yvonne, Kerry, Andrea, Smithy and a few others…"

"Right, so I guess if you heard Stevie and the rest of the nick will know by tomorrow…" He ignored Honey's attempt to interrupt and carried on," You may go Honey."

When she was gone Smithy burst into a babble of incomprehensible words. "It wasn't my fault that she told, I mean I chased after her when she saw you and threatened her with CAD duty but I couldn't catch her. I'm sor-"

Jack looked up. "Don't say you're sorry. It was our fault for being so careless, I mean we know what people here are like…"

Smithy glanced over to where Mickey had been sitting wordlessly.

"Are you gunna be alrigh'..?" He whispered to Jack.

"Yeah… I'll talk to him."

Once Jack had shut the door on Smithy he turned and made to sit down next to Mickey, who didn't object.

"We knew this would come out some time, Mickey…"

Mickey's head slowly came up out of his hands, he looked pale. He whispered coarsely to Jack,"Yeah, I knew that, but after what happened with Delaney I don't know whether I am ready for the whole nick to-"

"Mickey… It's okay..." Jack pulled Mickey toward him and felt Mickey lean into him, he knew that Mickey was remembering what had happened and he wanted to be there for him.

"But Jack I don't want the whole nick to know, I can't handle them looking at me sympathetically at the moment, but how are they going to look at me when they know this..?"

"I don't know but one day you will have to handle that and with me here I am sure you can do this…"

"But how can I after-"

Jack cut him off not wanting him to relieve those soul crushing moments. "But it is over now Mickey. It is over now."

"It is never over."

Jack paused and lifted Mickey's face so that he was looking into his eyes. "Even if it is never over with you, I think that you can move on… Like Rita would've wanted you to."

The mention of his Mom's name sent a wave of grief through him. **I can do this. **He looked up at Jack and nodded.

Jack smiled, "Well then come on. We can't miss Smithy buying us all drinks in the pub can we, and anyway I think that we will have a few free drinks down there."

When Mickey hesitated Jack strode to him and spoke softly, "You have me now and together we are going to get through this." They both strode to the door to find Smithy leaning on the wall outside lazily.

He grinned at them, seeing that Mickey looked the normal colour now. "Hey seeing as everyone knows now can I ask you something..?"

"Yeah sure."

"Which one of you will be having the Hen Night..?"

They chuckled and they walked off in the direction of the pub wondering what their reception will be like when they get there.

* * *

**Sorry about the delay in getting this one out I was away for a while... I hope you like it but if you wanted anything to particularly happen in this one and it didn't tell me and I can change it ;) Hope you enjoyed it. ;)**


End file.
